Screwdrivers and Bodyshots
by lunaXmidnight
Summary: Bella starts work at the club TWILIGHT, when she sees the bartender she falls heels over head. But this hunk has some baggage... Language/Lemons. Rated M. You've been warned!
1. Club Twilight

Chapter One

Twilight

I let out a deep breath and opened the door.

It was beautiful… and big, two story in fact. The lights were off, the ceiling was made of crystal clear glass, to illuminate the building.

The first floor was wide, a large dance floor and a stage for the DJ. Across from me was the magnificent bar. It was long and had several multi-colored lights along the countertop. At both ends it jutted out into a circular platform with a pole in the middle. Hmm. The second floor was for resting. It had half circle couches, tables for drinks and a few café tables and stools.

"You must be Bella, I'm Alice," I heard. I spun around to see a beautiful girl behind the bar. She was short and thin with short, spiky black hair.

"Yeah, there was an opening for a waitress?" I asked, crossing over to the bar to shake her tiny hand. "Yes, yes there was. Um, you're a little early, the others don't get here until eight.

"Oh… Maybe I could come back then?"

"How about you just come at ten? Dress to impress and expect to be busy. You start tonight."

I choked. "Tonight? Um, don't you need my resume?"

"No, I think you'll make the cut. Unless you have something planned?"

I quickly shook my head, then noticed a honey-blonde man walk in from the back with a crate of liquor. "Jasper, this is the new girl, Bella…"

"Swan," I finished for her.

"I'm Jasper, the second in command bartender," he said setting the crate down and shook my hand.

"Second in command?" I asked a little confused. The two laughed. "Him and Edward have a little competition every month on who serves the best drink. It's fun, they make original mixes. Edward has never lost, earning the first in command bartender," Alice explained.

"Well its almost five, I have an appointment with the mall, see you tonight Bella!" Alice chirped and grabbed her purse. "You okay with stocking by yourself for a little while?" She asked Jasper and kissed his cheek. "I'll manage," he chuckled. "Well I'll head out too, I have to tend to my puppy," I announced proudly. I never was one to really have pets while I was younger. I couldn't even keep a goldfish alive for at least three weeks.

"Puppy?! What kind?" Alice squealed. I laughed. "He's a Husky, his name is Kilo." She arched a brow. "I didn't name him, it's a long story. It was nice meeting you."

I left the club, but turned back to see the large logo beside the double doors. _Twilight_.

"Yes, Dad. I have the door locked." I sighed. Having a cop as a Dad could get you annoyed when you leave him in safe town Forks with the population of 3,120.

"And what about a job? Have you found a place?"

"Yes, a club. They hired me on the spot, it was nice. I met Alice, another waitress and her boyfriend who is a bartender. They were real kind. I start tonight."

There was a pause before a whoosh of air.

"A club? Bells, are you sure? You're a little young to start at some bar-"

"Dad, I'm twenty-one. And it's a night club, not a bar. Its professional, no bikers, I promise. Look I got to get ready for tonight, love ya." I hung up quickly and began to get ready.


	2. 500

**Here is chapter two sorry it took so long I got a lot of crap happening at home so here you go, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight**

Edward:

Another night of filling drink orders and kicking Jaspers ass at it. I sighed as I wiped down the counters as Emmett tested the sound system. _Situations_, by Escape the Fate played. Alice had said there was a new girl. I hoped she knew what the job entailed.

Twilight was _not_ the average club. No, Rose and Alice did more than serve drinks, hence the poles on either side of me.

"Excuse me," a sweet voice asked, timid and shy. I looked up to see a pair of bright brown eyes.

She was beautiful, long brown cascading curls and a heart-shaped face. Her skin was a luminous milky white, almost transparent in the low lighting. Her lips powdered pink, the top a little more fuller than the bottom.

"I'm Bella Swan, the new girl?" She held out her small and thin hand to me.

"Edward Masen, the bartender." _The bartender? Smooth move Masen_.

I shook her hand and a spark shot through my hand and spread throughout my entire being. We both stared at our joined hands. I could feel the embarrassing heat flood my cheeks.

Seriously what man blushes when they shake hands with a beautiful woman?

_Think of something Masen, think, think, think_…

"Are you new to New York?" I asked. _It's something._

"Just got here five days ago. How long have you been here?"

"Four years, I'm from Chicago."

"Forks, Washington."

The music changed to _If You Seek Amy, _Britney's new hit.

The brief silence sent us into an awkward stand-off.

"Hey Bella, you look… Casual? Tomorrow we'll have to get you some new clothes."

Saved by Alice, she's an angel in designer heels.

"We?" Bella asked, blushing and wrapping her arms around herself.

_Oh, no we got a shy one, could she handle what Rose and Alice did?_

"Me and Rose."

I began stacking the shot glasses under the bar and pulling out the different bottles of hard liquor.

Alice started explaining to her what her new job entailed.

Bella's eyes went wide and her cheeks stained a dark red, her eyes shot to me. I gulped, _I would see that beauty dancing… on my bar. _Double gulp.

Soon there was a line forming outside the club and Jasper started filling the ice bin.

Bella and Alice were wiping the tables down and placing the table buzzers in their center. (You know those things to page the waiters to a table to order). Rose was stacking the serving trays and Emmett had Rhianna's _Disturbia _playing.

The night started as it usually did, drunk girls grinding into guys, martini after martini.

"Alright Everyone!" Rose said over the mic, standing at one end of the bar.

"We have a new girl and she needs a warm welcome!" Alice chimed in, perched at the other end.

Bella was pulled up, Alice had tied her shirt up in the back. I could see the dimples low on her back.

I threw back a shot of Wild Turkey.

"This is Bella and the highest bidder gets to take a body shot off this hottie!" Alice announced. The men in the crowd roared with excitement.

"The bidding will start on fifty, do I hear fifty?"

Oh hell yeah!

"Fifty!" I scream.

"Seventy-five!" a voice called.

"A hundred!" another shouted.

"Two-hundred!" I hollered.

Bella turned to me wide-eyed and blushing.

"Come on Bella show the boys what you got!" Alice sang.

Bella began to swivel her hips and pushed her hair out of her face.

_Oh. My. God. _

"Two-fifty!" I heard.

"Three hundred!" Another shouted.

"Five hundred!" I called.

"Sold!" Alice screamed. Bella bit her bottom lip, obviously embaressed.

**I will update as soon as possible **

**Luna ;)**


	3. Paralyzer

BPOV

The most gorgeous man I have ever seen, just bet five-hundred dollars to lick alcohol off my body?

I took in a breath and put on a smile.

Alice instructed me to lie down on the bar. I did.

Edward came over and hopped up as well.

I watched as Jasper made his way over with a bottle of Tequila.

Edward had me panting and trembling as he straddled my waist.

The music changed to Lady GaGa's _Love Game_.

_Perfect._

"_Lets have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."_

I gasped as he poured the clear drink up my stomach, starting from naval to the edge of my shirt. Then from the beginning of my top to the hollow of my throat. Jasper placed a lemon wedge in my mouth and stepped back.

Edward slowly ducked down and licked the tequila from my naval to my throat.

Fire spread through my veins and sent chills in its wake.

He brought his mouth to mine and bit into the wedge.

We both groaned and the crowd cheered and howled.

Everything seemed to spin and my heart was thumping hard against my ribcage. Edward spit out the wedge and winked at me.

I resisted the urge to fan myself and got off the bar. Edward followed suit and pulled my arm.

"Dance with me?" He asked over the loud music.

"Only if you take a warning that I can injure someone."

He laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me out to the sea of pulsing bodies.

Finger Eleven started on their _Paralyzer_. I quickly was pulled into his hips. He spun me around to press my back to his chest (which is rock hard). We easily began grinding to the beat.

Whenever the song would slow down he'd bring me closer and we'd sink lower to the ground.

My skin was electrified. I shivered when his hot breath would hit behind my ear.

I threw one arm behind me to caress his neck.

He groaned and gripped me tighter. I'll have fingertip bruises in the morning for sure.

The song was coming to an end and I, without thinking, twirled around, flush against him and skimmed my knee between his legs.

His head lolled back and he dipped me back to run his neck from my throat to the shell of my ear. _Need. Dry. Panties. Now. _Then his hand ghosted down my chest and rested on my ass.

He was bold…

The song dissolved to _Kiss Kiss_ by Chris Brown.

Edward then lead me back to the bar and slid over the counter and back to work.

"Pretty hot dancing. I had to change underwear." Alice replied, eyeing Edward and I.

"You have _no_ idea."

She tinkered with laughter and kissed my cheek. "Now get to work."

The rest of my first night was filled with taking orders and giving them to Edward and flirting with him every passing.

The place was empty and jasper was sweeping.

Us girls sat on the bar counting our tips.

$536…

"Well friends, another successful night, time to close up. Bella?"

Alice turned to me, "You can just go home. You look exhausted."

I nodded and stuffed my earnings into my back pocket. I went for my coat from behind my bar and saw Edward bent over emptying the ice bin.

"Bye Edward. See you tomorrow." I told him.

He resurfaced and smiled.

See ya' Bella."

_Sigh._

I_**LOVE**_ my job!


	4. Can Can

Edward

Its been four weeks of shameless flirting with Bella and handing out martinis. Five nights a week I would be tortured by watching her dance on my bar. And to make it worse, Alice and Rose took her shopping. The girl was in short shorts and tank tops. But what really killed me was those damn fishnet stockings.

Over those weeks I learned she was going into teaching elementary. She was from Forks, Washington and moved to New York to go to City College on an education program for teachers. I found that she had a ten month old husky that she was surprised made it past a week. And that she loves to read.

Tonight was sure to push my limits… Cabaret Night.

The girls dressed in corsets and panties and parade around the bar.

Gulp.

I sighed as me and Jasper started to stack the glasses we needed tonight.

"How long is it gonna take you to ask her out?"

"Huh?"

Jasper gave me a side glance then nodded to the second story in Bella's direction.

"You've thrown everything but an offer to diner, Edward. Just ask her already."

This was strange for Jasper to push something like this on me.

"Why are you so worried about me and Bella?"

"Because I'm tired of Alice plotting to get you two together so she can plan your wedding and decorate nurseries. Its starting to take up the rest of my free time."

I snickered and caught Bella looking down at me, biting her lip.

"I don't know… But I told her about Wyatt…"

Bella

To say I was not expecting what he told me, was an understatement. Wyatt Anthony Masen…

Edward was a father to a four year old boy.

He said he and a girl, Lauren, had started dating and she became pregnant. She ended the relationship two months after Wyatt was born. She lives in Queens with her husband, Eric. Edward gets him every other weekend.

He became a father at twenty-one.

Most girls would think it would be crazy to get involved with a guy with a kid.

But Edward wasn't just a guy with a kid, and I wasn't most girls.

I watched him talk to Jasper and he looked up at me.

"He's going to ask you out tonight and I want you to say yes."

"Oh, really Alice?"

"Yep! And he is gonna _die_ when he sees your costume."

I rolled my eyes, costumes.

If I worked at any other club I would never even consider wearing what Alice and Rose picked for me.

I sighed and continued to wipe down the tables.

Edward

The lights dimmed. _Oh god… _

Then the themed can can music started and the crowd started their usual finger snapping. Then Alice was in the spotlight. Wear nothing but black undies and a matching bra. She was leaning against the pole to my right. The crowd cheered.

"Alice Brandon!" Emmett bellowed.

Cue Rose, who is almost falling out of her top (which is pink leopard print). She blows everyone a kiss with her fire engine red lips.

"Rosalie Hale!"

Now for the best part of the night!

She was in complete darkness, sitting with her back to me. She was suddenly illuminated in white light.

The music turned soft and then the very familiar beat began.

Rose lifted her microphone:

Where's all my soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Alice:

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh

The Three Chimed in:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Rose went over to Bella while she rapped:

What What, What what

Alice did the same and the two dropped to their knees and started caressing Bella

Alice:

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Rose:

Yea, yea, yea, yea

Then Bella started this Melissa Ethridge punk singing:

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

She stood up and they all sang:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Then Rose took center, Alice and Bella crawling around her knees.

_Dear God, please let me not die of overexcitement!_

Rose:

yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Then Bella snapped up, belting Christina Aguilra's part:

hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Rose:

Now he's back home doing 9 to 5

Alice:

Sleeping the grey flannel life

Bella:

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

_I'm so screwed._

All:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Then Emmett Introduced each of them again and the crowd went wild before they finished.

All:

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

Everyone erupted in howls and whistles as the girls took a bow.

_Holy shit, she has a fucking perfect ass!_

She came back up and suddenly slipped, sending her straight into my arms.

Her cheeks were dark crimson and she smiled at me, embarrassed.

"I want to take you out."

"Okay…"

Please give me some input! I squeezed seven pages!

Love to get reviews!

3 Luna


	5. St Melody and the Aquaria

Bella

I took a deep breath, I was to spend the day with Edward and Wyatt. I was so nervous. I sat at the small kitchen table I picked up from the college, rubbing Kilo's head.

He was sort of a copping mechanism, always calming me no matter the reason to be worked up.

I had given Edward my address and he said he'd pick me up at eight in the morning. We would go out for most of the day then have dinner at his apartment.

I counted the ticks of my wall clock as I waited.

But soon my thoughts turned to how amazing Edward was.

The most perfectly white smile, piercing emerald eyes and sharp features. And his hair. God, he looked like a rock star rolling out of bed, recovering from a rough night. The color was an odd bronze, like a weathered penny. And then the matter of his body. I remembered how hard his chest had been, seeing the lines and plains beneath his tight black shirts.

My breathing became loud and I was misted in sweat. Great.

But I kept envisioning what it'd be like to see him without his black shirts and jeans. Then that lead to what it'd be like to have sex with this god of a man.

_Whoa, slow down Sparky._

But I couldn't. The bed, the shower, my couch, the kitchen counter, this table.

I groaned and dropped my head to the table.

"I'm such a perv-"

My doorbell rang. Kilo started barking and I put him in my room.

I shot up and raced to the mirror to tame my hair and then went to the door.

I took a slow breath then opened it. _Swoon and sigh. _He stood there in a flannel button up and a white tee underneath with light jeans and white Adidas shoes.

He smiled and I glanced down to see a head of dark red, messy hair and the same green eyes. He had a sprinkling of light freckles on his nose and cheeks.

"Wyatt, this is Bella, Bella this is Wyatt."

I smiled and crouched to his level.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Daddy's. He's told me all about you."

He looked up at his father then back to me. Suddenly I was being attacked in a tiny, yet powerful hug.

Wyatt giggled as I fell to my butt.

"Wyatt, son. Come on, its rude to do that."

I laughed and got up, the little boy resting on my hip.

"Its okay"

"Yeah, he usually doesn't take to strangers well. He was a nightmare when Lauren brought home Captain Fancy Pants."

I snorted. "Captain Fancy Pants would be Eric, I presume?"

"Yeah."

Wyatt giggled and reached out for Edward.

He easily fit into his arms. "Eric is cool, he bought me a Wii."

"Video games kill the mind, kid. We can have fun without expensive games."

"But I get to play baseball all I want!"

I giggled at their banter.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked Edward.

"Please."

"Daddy said you had a puppy?"

Yes, he's put up right now so he doesn't attack you both."

He giggled and hugged my neck.

We sat at my table sipping coffee and listening to Wyatt prattle on about his daycare and all his new toys. Edward explained that Eric was well off and bought Wyatt anything he wanted.

"It seems he's trying to outshine me as a dad." Edward replied as we sat at the table, Wyatt occupied by the TV, completely oblivious to our conversation.

"No, I think he just wants Wyatt to like him. Step-parents always do that. My step-dad bought me jewelry and a car, accessories for it and an expensive sound system. Mom told me it was because he didn't want me to have any reason to dislike him."

He nodded and sighed.

"What are our plans for today?" I asked.

"You'll see." He stood up and playfully called out, "Hey kid, come on! We're gonna show Bella St. Melody's."

Wyatt came barreling into his Daddy at full speed.

"Here you go Mrs. Hughes." Edward handed the elderly woman a bowl eggs, sausage and cheese and Wyatt set a glass of tea on the table.

His idea to take me out was to volunteer at a church to feed those who were victims of our horrible economy.

I passed out silverware and napkins while the boys gave everyone bowls of food and glasses of water and tea. It was the most selfless act I had witnessed in a long time and it made Edward even more perfect.

After everyone was served we ventured into the kitchen to make coffee cake. Wyatt sat on a stool over the batter, mixing its contents. Edward set to work on coffee, starting a line of coffee pots. He told me to keep my eye on Wyatt to make sure the batter stayed in the bowl more than on him.

Wyatt began humming a tune I recognized as _Mustang Sally_ from ZZ Top. I chuckled and joined in. I laughed when Edward began singing the lyrics.

_Mustang Sally, think you better slow your mustang down.  
Mustang Sally, think you better slow your mustang down.  
You been running all over the town now.  
Oh! I guess I'll have to put your flat feet on the ground._

I sang the chorus and Wyatt would wiggle in his seat and scrunch up his face.

I squealed when Edward grabbed my hands and we started dancing.

Wyatt trilled with laughter as his father dipped me, brought me back up and twirled us around.

Our sides were hurting by the time we put the cake mix in the oven.

We gave everyone their coffee and soon passed a piece of the coffee cake to those who wanted it.

As we slid on our coats Wyatt was bouncing with excitement.

"Daddy! Can we take her to the Aquaria?"

We both laughed.

"Yeah, we can take her to the _Aquarium…_ If she wants to."

I smiled.

After walking the twenty blocks to the aquarium, Edward paid for our tickets, much to my dismay, and Wyatt was dragging us inside.

"We come here often, the employees know us by name now. I started bringing him when he was old enough to walk."

I pictured Wyatt as a toddler, eyes wide in wonder of the creatures gliding in the floor to ceiling tanks. Pointing and giggling.

I watched how so much alike the two were. Not just in appearances but in their smiles and tiny mannerisms. Wyatt would furrow his eyebrows as he read aloud the information on the sea animals. It was the same when Edward mixed his drinks at the club.

I was pulled from my observation by warmth in my hand. I looked down to see Edward holding it. His face seemed to ask if it was alright. I smiled and interlaced or fingers. It seemed to be the most natural thing in the world.

Wyatt would lead us to a different tank and read what was in the tank. I was astonished that he could read so well. He was four!

We spent three hours looking at the beautiful fish and mammals swimming and crawling.

It wasn't long before we were walking back on the streets of the busy city.

"Can Bella stay the night?" Wyatt asked, tugging on Edward's hand.

Edward shot me a look and then answered.

"We can settle on asking her for dinner, of course its up to her."

"Bella can you stay for dinner?"

He pouted his lips and I couldn't help but snort at his bottom lip jutted out and quivering.

"I'd love to."

He made a fist and shot it into the air. "Yes!"

Edward and I burst with laughter.

It only took five blocks to Edwards apartment.

The building was modern and eight stories high.

Wyatt pulled us into the elevator, a few other residents filed in as well.

The little boy asked each of them which floor they were on and pressed the appropriate buttons.

Once on Edward's floor we went to his apartment door and entered.

It was very different from the lobby and exterior of the building.

It was open and filled with warm colors of red, brown, orange and green. The living room was spacious and occupied by a large flat screen, a complex looking sound system and a DVD player.

On either side of that were bookshelves filled with movies and various books.

The couch was angled along with a lounge chair and a dark coffee table. In another corner was a sleek, black baby grand piano with an open booklet of music scrawled in pencil.

Edward took my coat and set it on the bench by the door.

"Alice persuaded me to let her decorate the place."

And I could see it, she probably picked everything out, except for the electronics. I had a feeling that was all Edward.

The kitchen was a shock, it was a drastic change. The tiled floor was light tan and the walls were covered in broken overlay of light tropical colors. Sky blues, sea greens and every color in between.

The counters were white granite and the bar stools at the island white washed wood.

His appliances were all stainless steel and chic.

"This is again, all Alice."

I laughed, that girl had amazing taste.

"Come see my room!" Wyatt chirped, pulling me by my arm.

It was cute. The walls were stripped in red and blue. The bed was up high to fit a little alcove to play under, complete with a toy chest and small self filled with children's books.

Across from his bed was a small plasma and DVD player. His carpet was a light beige and had a black and white checkered rug angled in the middle.

Edward came into the room and leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed and a crooked smile on his pouty lips.

I had to concentrate on my breathing and remember that there was a kid in the room.

"You two hungry?" he asked.

"Can we have my favorite?" Wyatt called, his upper body in the toy chest, rummaging.

"I don't think pizza is what Bella wants…"

"No, pizza sounds perfect. The place down the street delivers I think."

Edward laughed.

"We make the pizza here. Wyatt loves to cook."

"Yep!"

I was a giggling fit as Wyatt pulled out all the necessary ingredients and crawled up on the bar stool.

Edward had turned on the sound system to play Joe Tex.

It seemed he gravitated towards blues music, which was strange since all we heard five nights a week was club songs.

He talked me into prepping the dough.

I rested it on my fists and he came up behind me, humming along to Joe Tex's _The Love that You Save_. I gulped when he held my wrists.

By the time we put our cheese, pepperoni and mushroom concoction in the oven, Wyatt was sprinkled with flour and was snacking on a few spare pepperoni slices.

The pizza was amazing.

"Alright kid, time to say goodnight."

Wyatt whined, pouting. He was so adorable in his flannel pajamas, hair sticking in every direction from towel drying it.

"'Night Bella…" He gave me a hug and I kissed his forehead. Wyatt crawled into his Daddy's lap and yawned. Edward got up and carried him to his room.

I quietly followed and watched as he put him up in his bed and turned on a night lamp. "Night buddy, I love you." He kissed his son's cheek.

"Night Daddy, I love you too… And Bella."

I blushed and went into the living room smiling.

After a minute Edward appeared and went to one of the bookshelves.

"How do you feel about watching _Mr. Holland's Opus_?" he asked.

"Never seen it."

"We'll just have to fix that."

**Okay, so I think my block is over with and I will update very soon, today maybe if I get some good feedback.**


	6. Shower Remedies

Edward

She was sitting beside me, snuggled into my chest, watching the movie.

It was strange that my breathing naturally harmonized with hers.

By the end she looked up at me, and I couldn't help but glance down a her lips a few times. She watched as I swallowed hard and leaned her head in closer.

Our lips touched and it sent sparks through my veins. My hand cradled her cheek and she leaned more into the kiss.

Her lips parted and I deepened the kiss, tasting her.

Her leg crossed over to the other side of my thigh, straddling me.

I couldn't catch the moan that came from my chest in time and she shifted her hips.

My jeans soon became uncomfortable as she started rolling on my lap.

She gasped and threw her head back. I moved my lips to her exposed neck, tasting her sweet, smooth skin.

She whimpered above me, increasing her slow grinding.

My hands blindly ran up her sides and across her arched back.

It was silent in to house now and we were panting.

I squeezed my eyes shut when she put her hands in my hair and stared tugging at the scalp.

She was trembling and I claimed her lips again.

Bella was going to pieces in my arms and my hands kneaded her thighs and my fingers dug into her behind.

Music began, signaling that the movie had started over.

She pulled away, flustered and out of breath.

Her cheeks were stained a brilliant crimson and she slid in beside me again.

I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth to calm my lower half.

_Jesus, she's killing me. This girl is turning me into a teenage mess._

I got up when my jeans were to their right size and put in another movie, without looking at the cover.

When I turned back to the couch Bella was asleep. Curled up at one end. I smiled and pulled the afghan over her. Kissing her forehead I whispered a goodnight and retreated back to my room.

Our heated make out session kept replaying in my head and I found myself excited once more. Great…

I abandoned trying to calm myself and went into my bathroom. I turned the shower to the right temperature and stripped down.

The hot water made me slump against the tile.

Her sweet swollen lips molding to mine.

Her hips grinding into me.

I closed my eyes and my hand ventured to my lower half. Gripping my length I began a fantasy of Bella.

_She laid on my bed, bare and flushed. I kissed up and down her petite form, worshiping her._

_She moaned softly, arching when I licked the swell of her breast. I nibbled my way down to her hip bone and cupped her center. She gasped and shivered. _

_I ran my fingers in a gentle circle, watching her face._

_When I pushed two fingers in her she groaned and banked her hips._

_I quickened my pace and she started whimpering… loudly._

_Her muscles locked up and she became still, her expression contorted by the intensity I was giving her._

_When she recovered I came up to kiss her and lined up to her entrance._

I was pumping faster, shaking against the tile and bent over. My breathing was ragged and I tightened my grip, twisting my wrist every time I stroked downward.

_We both moaned when she consumed me. I stayed still, enjoying the feel of her around me._

_Then I started a slow, sensual pace, memorizing her from the inside._

_Her small hands rested on my lower back and it spurred me to go faster… and faster and faster._

_Her low moans turned into loud gasps, mine morphing into strangled grunts._

_I knew she was close as she started shaking, her thighs trembled violently._

I was feverous now with my ministrations, I was almost there. I braced my other hand against the glass door, groaning, panting.

_My thrusts became frantic, boarder lining insanity. Her nails dug into my skin and it sent me into a frenzy._

_She went silent, her orgasm consuming her. My eyes squeezed shut as my own crashed through my._

I fisted my hand and slammed it against the glass as I shuddered. Once I could stand again I shut off the now freezing spray and trudged to my dresser slipping on flannel pants, skipping a shirt or boxers.

I woke to my bed shifting and little hands poking my back.

"Daddy." Wyatt whispered. I smiled against my pillow and rolled over.

He was wide awake with sleep still in his eyes and his hair completely a mess.

"Morning bugger," I replied pulling him in for a kiss. He giggled as my fingers attacked his sides.

"Wanna make Bella a big breakfast?"

He nodded enthusiastically and took off to the kitchen.

I got up, pulling on a clean shirt and went to the kitchen.

"Before anything, brush teeth and hair."

Wyatt grumbled, got down from the stool and marched into his bathroom.

Bella

I yawned and stretched, a smile growing on my face.

_I made out with Edward Masen. Greek God and perfect father!_

I heard whispers and giggling, then sizzling.

Bacon wafted into my nose and I hummed.

I got up and saw the two cooking breakfast.

"Smells good."

Edward whipped his head around and grinned. "Eggs, bacon and gravyed biscuits."

I sat at the other stool next to Wyatt who was placing the dough on a cookie sheet. Edward handed me a mug of coffee and returned to the bacon.

After breakfast and another cup of coffee I had to go home.

"You can't stay a little more?" Wyatt asked giving me his pout again.

"No, Kilo needs to be fed and walked and I have laundry to do."

He huffed into his coat and stomped to the door. Edward chuckled and quickly kissed my cheek.

We walked to my own apartment building and up to my floor. Wyatt squeezed me in his hug and I gave him a sweet peck to his temple. Edward brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and gave me the lightest kiss.

"See you tomorrow." I nodded and watched as the two stepped into the elevator.

Edward

"Is Bella gonna move in with us?"

I snorted and shook my head.

"It's a little to soon for that."

"Are you gonna make her your girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"What about marrying her?"

"Wyatt, its too soon to tell."

"Can she give me a brudder or sister?"

I coughed. "We'll see son."

He smiled and took my hand as we walked out of the lobby.

But the whole day I thought of nothing but Bella.

Bella in a white dress.

Bella swollen with our child.

Bella rocking our baby in a rocking chair, humming to it.

It wouldn't stop.

But what was strange was I wanted it, really wanted it.

_Shit. I was in love with Bella Swan._

_God, please tell me I'm going to marry this girl, tell me she's going to be the mother of my children!_

I sighed, giving a silent amen and told Wyatt to get ready to go back to his mother's.

I was seriously in love with Bella…

Bella

"Alice. I. Am. Not. Wearing. This." I told her. I stood in the women's bathroom in a porno worthy catholic school girl uniform, stockings and a rosary. My hair in high pigtails and black mary janes.

"Yes, Bella, you are." She said in a calm voice.

I glared at the pixie menace.

She only smiled glanced at herself in the mirror and left.

It was another theme night at Twilight. School Girls.

The guys had it easy, they didn't ever dress up. I envied them and their normal clothing.

Finally I caved and came out, huffing and red faced.

Someone let out a whistle and I looked at the bar to see Edward, my now _boyfriend_ of a month smirking at me.

I quirked an eyebrow and stuck the rosary around my neck into my mouth and widened my eyes to look innocent.

He gulped and quickly turned away to shovel the ice bin.

I giggled.

He had asked me on our actual first date to be his girlfriend. It was so high school, but I loved it.

Now I was just waiting to get past the damn second base routine. I figured tonight would be the end of that. I was going to have sex with Edward Masen if it kills me!

When people started pouring in, we got busy. Around eleven, we got on the bar and started our ceremonial dancing. I felt conscious of the fact that everyone could see up my skirt.

As the early hours rolled by we locked up the club, said our goodnights and set off to our respected homes.

I took Edward's hand and decided that I was going to seduce my boyfriend to take me on every surface of my apartment… Starting on that damn table!

**Okay so a very… heated chapter. Poor Edward, I know plenty who would help him in the shower lol.**

**Reviews are as good as Dadward jerking off in the shower!**


	7. Surfaces and Ice Cream

**Okay, just warning you now it gets pretty hot n' heavy. A treat for all my wonderful readers. You really don't understand how much you guys inspire me! **

**Me: I think I'm gonna cry**

**Stephenie: Oh, don't cry, you'll make a typo**

**Me: But I'm so thankful of my readers**

**Stephenie: How about I give you Twilight?**

**Me: Really?**

**Stephenie: No, but you can play with Edward for the day**

**Me: Could I have Rob Pattinson instead, that way I can play with Edward, Cedric, Art (my favorite character he played on How To Be), Daniel (Bad Mother's Handbook), Salvador (Little Ashes), Tyler (Remember Me), Phineas (Unbound Captives) and Toby (The Haunted Airman)?**

**Stephenie: Ummm... Sure?**

**Me: Yay! Lol**

**On with the Chapter…**

EDWARD

She sat on the kitchen table eating a bowl of ice cream in one of the button ups I left over and her "innocent" whit cotton fruit of the looms. I let out a long breath. Her brown curls were up in a lazy, messy bun, a few strands escaping down her slender neck and face.

Each spoonful she would slowly push into her mouth and out, over and over.

And each of her dainty toes painted fire engine red, along with her fingernails.

And just to torture me she only had one button buttoned, leaving her flat creamy stomach bare.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked around a mouthful of dessert. A look of complete innocence on her face.

I nodded dumbly, the blood all rushing to my groin.

She continued eating, humming every now and then. My own bowl completely melted down.

"Oops." _Dear sweet Jesus! _She had spilt it down her chest to her belly button.

I swallowed painfully as she set her bowl down and unbuttoned the one button, exposing just enough to show me the curvature of her breasts.

Slowly she scooped the white cream up on her finger and stuck it in her mouth.

_If she doesn't stop I will crumple on the floor and die!_

She groaned. Fucking groaned, as she did it again.

_Edward Masen, age 25. Cause of death: Lack of blood to the head, and exploded groin…_

Bella looked up at me then, still having ice cream on her stomach.

"You seem distracted, are you okay?"

"Um," I cleared my throat, "y-yeah-ah…"

Then the little she-devil _crawled _over to where I was seated, pushed aside my bowl and rested her feet on my thighs.

"Are you sure? You look tense."

I eyed the ice cream on her belly before meeting her eyes.

"Work was a little rough…"

"Oh, you poor baby." She cooed.

Her feet moved in closer and I took in a sharp breath.

She scooted to the edge of the table and put her hands in my hair.

My eyes rolled back into my head when her fingers started to massage my scalp. _She's trying to kill me, it's on purpose._

I braced myself by putting my hands on either side of her hips and bit back a groan.

I opened my eyes to see I was less than an inch from that holey dribble of ice cream. Without thinking I licked the sweet drop and she gasped. I did it again, another gasp.

Soon I was covering her whole abdomen in wet kisses. Slowly making my way up to the valley of her breast. Bella arched, fisting her hands in my hair.

I stood to cover every centimeter of her neck, then the hollow of her ear. She moved to capture my lips with hers. My hands grabbed her waist, pulling her into me roughly.

She groaned, feeling my arousal pressing into her.

My hips began rolling against hers, my lower half seeking friction.

Soon the table was squealing against the linoleum as our banking grew rougher.

It wasn't enough. I growled, pulling away to drag that damn shirt off her. I froze, seeing her bare chest for the first time. My shower fantasies dulled to the real Bella. After she laid back I ended my trance and hooked her cotton panties with my fingers.

She lifted her hips for me to pull them down.

They fell to the floor and I saw her vulnerable beneath me, completely bare and beautiful.

I began to blindly shed my shirt, pulling it over my head.

Her eyes roamed my chest, then made their way to the button of my jeans. My hand dug into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet. I pulled out my emergency condom… _Studded for his and her pleasure_. I unfastened them, letting them fall. I stepped out of them. Only left in my boxer briefs, she waited for me to discard them as well. I did. Bella looked me over, never speaking a word.

Without looking away from her face I rolled the latex on, shuddering at the contact.

When I moved to the wedge between her legs she pulled her knees in to trap me there.

She raised her hips impatiently.

Slowly I pushed in, both of us groaning. Once our pelvic bones touched I retracted, then in again. Bella was a whimpering mess on the table. The slow pace was torturing me so I accelerated my soft thrusts, letting grunts escape my mouth.

Bella moaned as she gripped the sides of the table to keep from sliding back.

I began to get frantic, my thrusts becoming uneven and careless. My eyes clutched shut and my body began shuddering. She was almost sobbing, squirming to get her release.

I picked her up off the table and fell into the chair. My hands moved to her waist as I lifted and lowered her on me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she was panting in short, hard breathes in my ear. Her body shook with violent tremors and suddenly went rigid. I pumped faster, prolonging her orgasm, and to reach my own.

I could feel the burning in my stomach, then the gates to heaven opened, white light sparked behind my eyes and my body shook with my release.

We were both left gasping in the silence of her apartment. Bella was slumped against me, like dead wait. My own limbs felt like they were full of lead and my head spinning.

I sat still until I felt both our erratic heartbeats calmed. She pulled her face back and was smiling, face completely flushed and hair sticking to her forehead and cheeks.

I huffed a laugh and kissed her tenderly.

"When I can feel my legs again, were moving to the shower."

"Yes ma'am."

She laughed breathlessly and rested her head on my shoulder again, pressing light kisses to the skin there.

After about a good thirty minutes she lead me by the hand into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and pulled me in. Our kissing turned feverish and I spun her around, wrapping my arms around her chest and waist. I pressed my lips to her ear.

BELLA

"When you kissed me for the first time I went to my own shower and imagined making love to you, Bella. I had to get myself off every night so I didn't attack you."

I started trembling in his hold.

"I imagined was it was like to touch you…"

His hand that was gripping my waist traveled down between my thighs.

"Right here."

His fingers slipped inside me and he began pumping them in and out. The familiar heat spreading and that coil just bellow my stomach began to tighten. I gasped when his other hand moved to need my right breast.

He continued his ministrations and whispering his dirty thoughts.

"I want to take you on every surface of this apartment."

_Well what a coincidence._

He became rougher, curling his fingers, hitting my sweet spot.

"Then were having a repeat performance at my place."

_I like how you think._

Then I came undone at his mercy.

I turned around, smirking.

"Your turn."

Before he said anything else I pushed him up against the tile, nipping at his neck.

Now I'll tell you now, his body was nothing I thought it would be, it was better. The small build was enough to drool over, his skin all fluidly the same color. The dark trail of hair in a straight line down his chest. The defined V that led to his perfect anatomy a man could ever wish for.

Slowly I trailed my lips over his left peck down to his right hip bone. He flinched when I bit down on his skin and fisted his hands in my hair.

When I consumed him in my mouth he shuddered.

"Oh, shit…"

I smiled, gently raking my teeth over the sensitive flesh.

"Oh, g-goh-god."

I increased my pace, gripping his hips as hard as I could.

"Bella, I'm, I'm gon-na… Shit."

He twitched, became still, then I felt it slide slowly down my throat.

I looked to see him hunched over, quivering.

"I'll wash your hair," I giggled, grabbing the shampoo and lathering it up in his hair.

He groaned tiredly as I finished and started to run a soapy washcloth over his body. I shooed him out so I could wash myself.

When I got out I found him in nothing but briefs, sprawled out on the bed, face down.

Quietly I slipped in beside him. He turned to his side, pulling me into his arms and letting out a sigh.

**Okay… The truth. Was it too much? LOL Told you it was hot. **

**Reviews are almost as good as Showard talking dirty, send me some love!**

**Luna **


	8. He Watches Cartoons

**Hola kiddies! I didn't get much feedback last chapter, those of you who did, thank you. Is kind of a filler and I didn't get a whole lot of time to write it so it might be a little short! If anyone is wondering, RosexEmmett and AlicexJasper are very minimal, I love them to death, but EdwardxBella is so much fun and plus my favorite actor plays the beautiful vampy hunk so yeah **

**AND! Whoever sends me the most spoilers for Rob's upcoming film, "Remember Me" I'll let you pick where the next lemon is and what happens!**

BELLA

We fell back, panting and completely exhausted. Our day had turned out very unproductive. The apocalypse could be reining terror in the streets of New York and we wouldn't know about it.

I mentally made a check list:

_Table. Check._

_Shower. Check._

_Bed. Check._

_Couch. Check._

_Kitchen. Check._

_Living room floor. Check._

_Bedroom floor. Check._

_And we just finished with the hallway so, check._

When the room quit pulsing I sat up and stretched. It was already evening by the lack of sunlight and I knew work would be beckoning soon, so I got up and put on a pot of coffee. Edward followed, still a little tired and sat at the island counter. Both of us ignoring the fact that we were both lacking clothes.

"What do you think about moving in with me?"

I turned to my _boyfriend_, I loved to say that, with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we ready for that? I mean, a month isn't that long, Edward. We haven't even had a single fight."

"But this is ridiculous, Bella. We are always over at one another's place and are we supposed to fight?"

"Well, other couples do. Rose and Emmett are a perfect example."

"So is it a ritual that you have to meet a quota of fights with your spouse before you move in together?"

"We're getting off topic, I just don't want to rush anything, I just moved here and put up a lease for three months. If I move now it'll go on my credit. Why don't we wait until then? Wait for my lease to be up and then we'll talk about it. Deal?"

He sighed dramatically and agreed. "Deal."

Work that night seemed to give me a buzz. I was dying to just drag Edward into the employee locker room and molest him. Whether it was the music or the knowing looks we sent each other I was dying to get into his pants.

Edward Masen was turning me into a hot and bothered nymphomaniac! But I wasn't going to complain. Over the last night I had discovered every detail of Edward.

He had little freckles in unique places. His stomach, his legs, back and my personal favorite, the mole on the back of his neck. He had a slight scar above his left eyebrow. How his line of body hair from the top of his chest to the "holy grail", as I dubbed it, was darker than the hair on his head. His cleft in his chin. The always present shadow of stubble and full lashes. The straight bridge of his nose that had the slightest bump. I loved that he wore black framed reading glasses when going through bills and writing sheet music. That he sometimes wore briefs in classic white.

I read each of his quirks and habits. He'd run his hand through his hair or pinch the bridge of his nose when he was stressed or tired. He'd furrow his eyebrows when he was in deep thought or concentration. He paced a lot when we were discussing a serious matter. How, when he sleeps, he lightly snored and looked like a little boy. Mouth slacked open and head titled back, his eyebrows would twitch every now and then. Or the way he woke, groaning and stretching. He'd wipe the sleep from his eyes with his middle finger and mussed his hair before climbing out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Then I noticed his likes. He enjoyed low budgeted movies that were grade A quality. Listened to music that was before his time. Read classic romance novels and poetry books, biographies on odd past celebrities like Salvador Dali and Emily Dickinson . He loved playing random, spontaneous music on his piano. His favorite meal being breakfast omelets with peppers and spinach. He read the funny adds in the newspaper. His favorite day was Saturday morning when Wyatt would wake us up with whispers and kisses. And that he'd actually watch cartoons in his boxers with a bowl of Captain Crunch.

And what he detested. Gossip magazines and movie reviews. He couldn't stand TV dinners and kool-aid. Leaving lights on in an empty room. The nickname Ed, or Eddie. Rap music and Hip-hop. Hated a messy kitchen and unmade bed. Wearing suits and ties. Me in full clothing…

Everything I memorized. From what he put in his coffee, one teaspoon of creamer and two sugars, to the way he tied his shoes, over and under, pull tight. Okay, I was a little obsessed, but it was hard not to pick these things up.

I gave a group of girls their fruity drinks and went back for my next order. The night repeated this. Get the drinks, flirt with Edward, give them to the costumers, take the tips, return to the bar, flirt with Edward.

Soon we were closing up and Alice, Rose and I were counting our tips.

"Lets go out tomorrow, spend the day in Soho, a girl's day out," Alice suggested.

"We can shop for the next theme night and get lunch at that new bistro. Maybe go to that spa next to the shopping strip, Rose added.

"We can all take a cab at nine, Bella?"

I smiled and nodded, I liked Alice and Rose. They were the perfect combination of friends. Alice was full of energy and always chipper. Rose was the fowl mouthed comedian with an attitude of a bitch in heat.

Which was funny since their spouses were contradictory. Jasper was the calm quiet one and Emmett was the sweetest guy I had ever met.

**I'm sitting here with our beautiful stud, Edward Masen, devoted father, amazing bartender and animal in the sheets.**

**Me: Hi, wow so I guess you've read the reviews?**

**Edward: I did, and I'm thankful everyone is enjoying the "Ice Scream" scene as I put it.**

**Me: Put it where?**

**Edward: Huh?**

**Me: *giggles* Never mind. So I wanna know what happened to the rest of the apartment? Not every surface was in detail. My readers are dying to read those!**

**Edward: Well, you and I discussed this today. Me and Bella would let you write the Surface Outtakes. Including every room and every dirty detail.**

**Me: Great. And what of your mini me? When will we be seeing the cutie?**

**Edward: Wyatt will definitely make an appearance within the next two chapters.**

**Me: Okay, well thanks for stopping by… *bites lip cutely***

**Edward: Yes?**

**Me: Can I have you?**

**Edward: Stephenie warned me about this.**

**Me: please?**

**Edward: Not today Luna.**

**Me: Damn… Well see ya later, and um call RPATTZ he is supposed to be here tomorrow for an interview.**

**Edward: Will do Luna.**

**Swoon!**

**Lol alright sending me reviews is almost as good as Edward in cute whitey tighties! **


	9. Smashing Fingers

**Sorry for the wait my darlings, I had some stuff I couldn't ignore, I've had to work (cleaning my house for money) and I had to spend time with a cousin. Here is chapter 9!**

**I sadly don't own Twilight, if I did, Edward and Bella would have already rolled in the sheets in the first book lol**

Chapter 9

EDWARD

She was an odd being. Everything she did was unusual.

Bella would ignore the dishwasher and do it by hand instead. She ate her meals, sitting on the table. She read her books while lying upside down on the couch. Her handwriting was awful, worse than a man's on his most horrible day. She would watch foreign movies without the subtitles and drank her coffee with nothing but Hazelnut creamer, no sugar. Her cleaning methods unorganized. She would start with the bathrooms and then the others. She used cheap cleaning supplies and the same rag for everything.

But what I liked the most was her mannerisms. How she'd bite her lip when she was concentrating. How her hair was never fully tamed when it was pulled back. Or that it was naturally a changing style. Curly, wavy, curly, wavy. She popped her fingers three times a day and chewed on her fingernails. She'd put ketchup and tobassco on her eggs, put it and a piece of bacon, on toast and eat it. Her iPod had a playlist for any and every occasion.

Then the matter of her body. I had memorized every inch. How she had dozens of white scars on her knees and elbows. That her top lip was abnormally, but sexily, bigger than the bottom. Her fingers thin and small. Her ears a little larger than normal. The freckles just visible on her nose and cheeks. The lack of dominant curves and figure. You could see her rib cage, due to the extremely high metabolism she had. The fact that she never wore make-up outside of work. Her blush that tinged her cheeks to a subtle crimson.

Then there's her reactions in our most intimate of times. The little gasps and sighs. The moans and squeals. How she arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. Or when she shutters afterwards or how her hair sticks to her face.

Bella was a goddess in human form, ready to break free at any moment. Proving how much I didn't deserve the beautiful creature. She was everything I wished Wyatt had, everything I knew I wanted. And even finding things I didn't expect to want. Sometimes I would think that when she would take one of my shirts or steal a pair of my briefs, I would be angry, annoyed. But I wanted her to. Anything that should have pushed my buttons, only made me want her more.

I, horribly, found myself wishing that it was Bella I met five years ago, not Lauren. Whishing that Bella was Wyatt's mother. And I knew it was very wrong. Lauren was a good mother, and a good friend.

The girls had decided for a girl's day out and I opted for the guys to come over for drinks and a few action movies.

When the club was empty, we cleaned up and locked the doors. Another night at Bella's apartment…

She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and fell into the chair at the table. She was smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing really, I just never thought New York would hold so much for me. You, our friends, even Wyatt," she said as she patted Kilo's head.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, now why don't we get into bed?"

"But I'm not tired."

I smirked. "I didn't say we were going to sleep."

She stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to her room. I kicked the door closed and pushed her onto the bed. She giggled and crashed her lips to mine, sighing into my mouth. We made quick work of our clothes and continued our desperate kissing.

She gasped when my hand trailed down her stomach and ghosted over her thigh. I watched her face as I caressed her center. Knowing that I was teasing the hell out of her. She whimpered, rolling her hips against my hand, wanting more.

I entered her with two fingers and began a slow rhythm. Her face contorted and I ducked down to place open mouth kisses all over her neck. Slowly she was starting to tremble, close to her deliverance of heaven. Her back arched as she shuddered, coming undone at my mercy. When she quit panting she meet my lips and dragged my body flush against hers. I blindly pulled open her nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom. She snatched it from my hand and pushed me until I was on my knees.

Painfully slow, she rolled it on and then pulled me down to her.

I didn't waste time, my need to be inside her impatient. I gripped her headboard so I wouldn't fall and started a smooth pace. Bella's nails dug into my shoulder blades and I increase my thrusts, desperate to feel her tighten around me.

My fingers hurt as they are slammed into the wall, the headboard thumping in unison to our movements. But I can't care. The muscles in my stomach tighten and my legs are convulsing in tremors. Bella is silent under me, her body stiff with her orgasm. I only make it a few more thrusts and collapse to my elbows, completely blessed out.

She trails her lips across my jaw, her tiny fingers rubbing my scalp. Slowly I pull out and discard the used latex. Bella goes into the bathroom, shutting the door. I sit up, still recovering and scratch the back of my head. When Bella returned, wearing one of my oxford shirts, she climbed into bed beside me and gave me a chaste kiss.

_I will marry you Bella Swan. I will make babies with you. I will spend the rest of my life with you._

We spooned up to each other and went to sleep.

I woke to hear Duffy's _Warwick Avenue _playing from the living room. I got up, slipping on some boxers, and padded into the kitchen. Bella was sitting on the table, eating cornflakes and reading a tattered copy of _Catch 22. _I chuckle under my breath and fix a cup of coffee, watching her as she read.

Her hair was in a side braid, resting on one shoulder. She wore a turtleneck sweater and dress pants. Today was the girls' day. I made a note to pick up some beer for the guys after I left to my own apartment. I sat at the table, facing her and sipped my coffee. She tuned a page and nibbled on her bottom lip. At that moment, the filter to my brain dissolved and I said it.

"I love you…"

Bella froze, looked up from her book and flushed pink. Then she smiled.

"You do?" she asked in a high voice of surprise.

I just nodded.

"I love you…" she replied and looked down at the table, still blushing.

'_I want to marry you too, and want you to give me ten babies with your eyes and smile'._

**Okay, it's a little short, but I have to get to work on my house. But before I go, I have THE Rob Pattinson!**

**Me: How are you today sweetie?**

**Rob: Good, glad to have a break from New York.**

**Me: Yeah I heard you've been getting attacked by a bunch of girls lol**

**Rob: Yeah. So why am I here Luna? Other than the fact you flirt shamelessly with me?**

**Me: Well, I wanted to know how you think I'm doing with this story? Do I portray Edward right, if he wasn't a masochistic, suffering vampire?**

**Rob: Sure, I mean he is complex and down to earth, but did you have to make him a Daddy?**

**Me: Yes, I love babies, I wanna have yours.**

**Rob: Um…. Thanks? (leans in to whisper) Luna you know we have to keep this secret?**

**Me: Oh, right heh. I was joking my loving readers… So, can you tell me about Remember Me?**

**Rob: Yeah, I get beat up and arrested, fall in love and smoke…**

**Me: *giggles* You looked hot with all those fake cuts and bruises.**

**Rob: Thanks sweetheart.**

**Me: *Clears throat, eyeing my audience***

**Rob: I mean Luna.**

**LOL I wish thanks for the reviews and please send more, its my driving force, I can't write without you guys!**

**3 Luna**


	10. Halos and Dirty Talk

**Oh my god! I am truly sorry! Between working my ass off and not feeling good, I haven't been able to get any of my fanfictions out. My sincerest apologies, but life calls and what can you do? Soon it might get worse when I start nursing school, but I will try my hardest. Again SORRY!**

**Stephenie: God, you cry a lot!**

**Me: I can't help it, it breaks my heart to be so cruel**

**Stephenie: Well how about you stop blubbering and give them the damn chapter?**

**Me: Oh, of course. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! *pouts***

**Stephenie: Oh no missy, not the pouty thing, you can play with them but no owning!**

**Me: Crap!**

BELLA

We had said it. 'I love you…' I hummed in pleasure. It just rolled off the tongue.

"Bella? You okay? You're humming up an orchestra and smiling like the village idiot." Rose asked, not sparing anyone's feelings. "Nothing, I just feel good today, my morning was…perfect."

They snorted. "Bella got some morning nookie!" Alice sang. A few passerbys glanced at us, but carried on.

"No, better. Edward said the three words!"

"Suck me beautiful?" Rosalie quipped.

"I'm your Daddy?" Alice added.

"No!" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "He said I love you!"

The two girl's eyes grew ten fold and they squealed. "And you said it back?"

I nodded proudly. My mind kept playing his voice back, like an endless echo.

_I love you._

_I love you. _

_I love you._

"This causes for a celebration, Shop Party at Sax!" Alice trilled, bouncing like a two year old on her way to Disney.

"Sax? That's _nowhere_ near my spending budget, Al-"

"Oh, no! You will save that money for books, or whatever boring things you like. I will contribute to your wardrobe cost."

"And I handle any accessories and spa treatments!"

I bit the inside of my cheek, not liking to be charity.

"Fine then I buy all food and drinks. Deal?"

They looked at each other then smiled.

And said in unison. "Deal."

EDWARD

"So, is Bells a devil in disguise?" Emmett asked.

Were all sitting in my living room, each sipping a beer with my TV turned to the Yankee's game from last season on mute.

"There _are_ horns holding up that halo…" I suggested. We bumped fists and all laughed.

I know we sound like players, but we're guys. We put up with women almost 24/7. This was the only way to keep estrogen from taking over.

"Is she a screamer?" he probed. I smirked, remember how Bella squeaked and squealed on the couch my two friends sat on.

"God, Alice giggles, its hot."

"Maybe she's just laughing at you?"

"Shut up."

"Rose talks, she insults the shit out of me like some raunchy porno. Now that's hot."

_I wonder if Bella would talk dirty to me? She seemed to like it when I did…_

"That's because she owns you man. You're her bitch!"

"Fuck you man!"

I laughed at their banter and soon joined in.

BELLA

"Emmett likes to be spanked." Rose replied like she was telling us the weather.

"Jasper and I roll play. He likes to be a soldier and me to be a nurse, he's loves the civil war."

They giggled and I blushed. Something told me they talk about their sex lives a lot.

They looked to me to put in my own secret.

"Um, Edward and I tried every part of my apartment…"

They sighed. "Bella, you have to do better than that. What dirty little fetish does he like?"

I looked around the room, eyeing the girls giving us pedicures.

"Well… He talks dirty sometimes…"

They both huffed, wanting something better.

"Our first time was on my kitchen table. The legs left scrape marks." I turned a dark shade of red and they giggled.

"That's a start," Rose said.

"Anything else?"

"What would you wanna do?" Alice asked.

_Have him bend me over the bar and take me after we close up. Ride him on the roof of my apartment complex. Make an Edward sundae on the kitchen floor. Try every humanly possible position in the living room. Have him strip to the Coaster's _Down in Mexico_ and screw me in a photo booth._

"I don't know… It's only been a month…" I lied.

They huffed again, but let it go.

EDWARD

"You asked her to move in with you? Like live here?" Emmett asked.

"That's the usual meaning of moving in with me. She said we talk about it when her lease is up."

"How does Lauren feel about this?" Jasper replied.

"She doesn't even know, but she knows we're dating."

"Dude, that's a big step. It took Rosie _five_ months to even consider it."

"Even though ya'll were going at it only after her second night in the lounge!"

We and laughed again.

"Wyatt loves Bella as much as I do. Plus she stays over every weekend anyways."

Emmett coughed. "You told her the magic words?!"

"And? She said it back."

"Finally, Edward Masen is no longer the third wheel!" he announced.

We all howled and cheered, clanking our sixth beer in a toast.

BELLA

I was exhausted by the time I got to Edward's apartment. My feet were screaming, my arms were dead wait with the countless shopping bags and I had a headache from the yagger shot I had to down. The place was quiet and dark, only the setting sun giving any light. I dropped the bags by the door and flexed my fingers and moaning with relief.

"Edward?" I called, toeing off my flats and setting down my keys.

As I neared the couch I heard soft snoring.

I covered my mouth to keep quiet. He was sprawled, face down on the sofa. His head turned to breathe properly. He was in only his briefs again and his hair was damp.

I snickered my way to the bathroom and decided on a shower myself. I put on some cotton shorts and a camisole.

He was still in the same position I had left him in, only he was now slightly pouting. Just like Wyatt.

EDWARD

"I think you should come with me when I pick up Wyatt tomorrow…"

She chewed nervously on her lip as we sat on the living room floor eating take out.

"I don't know…"

"You could meet Lauren and Captain F-"

"You don't call him that to his face do you?"

"No."

"What do you have against him? He sounds like he's doing a good job."

"But it's supposed to be my job."

"Edward, quit whining. Be glad he has two dad's to support him."

I sighed. "Give Eric a chance, he's just trying to be as good a father as you."

"Only if you go with me tomorrow." Ha. Get out of that Swan!

"Fine." She grumbled. 


	11. Baby's Momma Say What?

**Sorry I took so long. But I've so busy and when I had free time I was too tired to write, then I bought a book and couldn't put it down. For vamp lovers alike, the "Night World" series is really good. Its by L. J. Smith and in the first part, "Secret Vampire" James Rasmussen is described just like Rob! LOL Anyways here is the chapter. Again I am really sorry!**

EDWARD

She was sighing, squirming and chewing on her bottom lip. We were a few blocks from Lauren's town home and Bella was a nervous mess.

"Bella, it's just Lauren."

"Exactly. She's your ex. You two made a child together. If the ex doesn't approve, then we're done for."

I laughed. "Where did you hear that from?"

She huffed and groaned. I stopped her by holding her shoulders.

"Bella, that was four years ago. She can't decide whether we're still together or not. Wyatt's told her all about you, I bet. If I love you, he loves you. If he loves you, she'll love you. I promise."

I waited until she sighed and gave me an embarrassed smile, complete with a dark blush.

We continued down the street holding hands and stealing a few kisses.

Finally we reached the right house and I rang the doorbell. After a few bangs and Lauren's demanding voice, the door opened.

BELLA

My mind shattered. _This _was Lauren? She was beautiful. Rivaling Alice and even Rosalie. She had tight ash blonde ringlets in a side braid. She was in a silk kimono robe and had a French pedicure. She had grey eyes and clusters of dark freckles over rosied cheeks. Her figure was that of Aphrodite. She was Helen of Troy. And I feared Edward was Prince Paris… He and her looked like they could be from a housekeeping magazine, if you throw Wyatt in, other than that, I'd say they stepped out of Maxium and GQ.

I swallowed hard.

"You must be Bella. I'm Lauren." She brought me into a hug and then smiled to Edward.

"Morning Edward." She kissed his cheek and hugged him as well. My blood boiled.

"Hey Lauren." They seemed so comfortable around each other. Where was Captain Fancy Pants? _Calm down Bella. Edward is yours._ They parted and started some conversation about her work.

" My student's parents are always late. The girls are there for an hour, waiting. I think I'm just going to start taking them home myself."

"Lauren's a ballet instructor. She has a studio down from my apartment," Edward told me. I nodded like I was oh so interested. Now she was perfect. I already hate her.

"And what about you, Bella? What labor do you pull?"

I cleared my head and put on a fake smile. "I work with Edward. I'm his wait- I mean _a_ waitress at Twilight."

She smiled. "That's great. Seeing each other every night."

"Yeah. It's great," I replied lamely.

"Wyatt'll be down, he just needs to pick up his room a bit."

Edward nodded and we all moved to a large modern type kitchen. Edward, without hesitation, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vitamin water. It was like he was her Captain Fancy Pants. He seemed so relaxed, like it was his home.

"So how long have you two been together?" Lauren asked, fixing a cup of coffee. Hazelnut creamer and two packets of Splenda.

"A little over a month, right babe?" I nodded and shifted my weight.

"Why don't you see if the kiddo is almost done upstairs?" She asked Edward.

"Sure." He left. Left me to the damn wolves.

"So, I see he still has that charm, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"What draws you in? The Edward Masen charm."

"Right."

"I still sometimes wonder what if, you know? Just to picture how we'd be as a family."

I cleared my throat, praying that Wyatt would finish up his damn room.

"But then I see Eric and I know that I made the right decision. My parents disliked Edward anyways. They hated that I fell for someone without a blue collar. But they adore Wyatt. They wanted me to change his last name to Yorkie when I got married, but I couldn't do that to Edward. Wyatt means the world to him. He has such a big heart. Please take care of it. There's only so much that man can take."

I stood there, staring.

"I'm sorry, I'm scaring you with this. You two just met. He said a month?"

"Yeah, but we love each other. I'm moving in soon." The words came out like word vomit. She only smiled.

"We'll have to have a girl's day sometime. I'm sure you want all the dirt on Edward."

I resisted rolling my eyes. _I'd love spend time with Edward's baby Momma. _Finally Edward appeared with Wyatt on his hip. When those innocent green eyes met mine he squirmed out of his grasp and bolted into my arms. "Bella!" He hugged my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Hey handsome, ready to go?" I gave him a sweet Eskimo kiss that made him giggle.

"Alright, we'll bring him back Monday morning."

Lauren nodded. "Oh, and me and Eric are having a diner party Thursday and you two have to come. Wyatt's staying with my sister. It's a seven."

Edward nodded and I was glad to escape.

"What are we doing today Daddy?"

"The mall."

Wyatt pumped his fists in the air in victory.

"You don't ever plan any of this." I told him.

"Never. It comes to me. It's like a gift, you know? Like I can't control it."

I doubled over in laughter.

"Really? The Girl Next Door?"

"What, it's one of the best comedies."

"I can't believe you'd watch that movie."

"Can I watch it too?" Wyatt asked.

I tried to hide my giggles at his question.

"On your sixteenth birthday."

"Edward!" I playfully swatted his chest.

"Okay, seventeenth."

I shook my head. "I'm sure you'd have a different answer when we have a four year old daughter." Crap. More word vomit.

He only smiled. "Of course. She won't ever see that. The only boys she'll ever love is me and Wyatt."

Is he agreeing that he'll make a little girl with me? I picture a little girl running ahead of us, a twin to Wyatt's baby looks and Edward's features.

**There you go. Not what you expected huh? LOL**

**And I'm here with the beautiful Bell herself, Bella.**

**Me: Hey, so give me some reasons you immediately hate Lauren.**

**Bella: Um, didn't the chapter explain? She's like a stepford wife. Perfect, beautiful.**

**Me: But she was sweet and still cares about her ex. I've had exes that care for me like that and my more recent boyfriends understood. They never were this jealous.**

**Bella: Compared to me! Hello! How would Edward choose me when he has Lauren?**

**Me: Had.**

**Bella: Huh?**

**Me: He had Lauren, but they split. Besides, he likes you more. Be glad she's nice. I could have made her a complete bitch. You keep complaining and I'll change that!**

**Bella: Fine. Can I go?**

**Me: Just one more thing. Readers want another lemon. When will they get it?**

**Bella: *sighs* Very soon. **


	12. My True Half

**Okay, everyone must be super pissed, but I rarely get time to update. My schedule demands my full attention. I'm so busy lately! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I have a bit of a writer's block, but I'm trying! To tide you over, I've started two other fanfics: "MaGiC hOuRs" and "The Prisoner's Daughter". Prisoner's daughter is a HP fanfic. It's about Cedric and my own character, Olivia Black. MaGiC hOuRs is twilight, Edward is a the school loser and is bullied quite cruelly until Bella moves in to save him. Anyways you should check them out.**

**On another note, I need some serious help with this story! I'm stuck with not knowing what to do. And I don't want to let you down.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter**

EDWARD

"I am not letting go of this wall."

"Bella, it's easy, I'll hold your hand, come on."

Bella had a death grip on the plexi glass that circled to ice rink. Wyatt and I were beside her, trying to coax her to come away from the wall. But she flat out refused.

"I promise I wont let you fall."

"Yeah, we'll both hold your hand, right Daddy?" Wyatt interjected.

"Why is it that a four year old can ice skate and a twenty-one year old can't?" she asked.

"You can, come here." I reached out to take her hand and she wobbled a bit. "Okay, slowly let go of the wall." She flexed her fingers and held her breath, her eyes squeezed tightly. I bit my cheek to not laugh. Wyatt came to her other side and grasped her other hand.

"Now was that so hard?" he asked. His expression caused Bella and I to snicker.

Slowly we went around the rink a few times before we were all shivering. I bought us all some hot chocolate and brownies they sold just outside the rink.

"That was the first time I had ever skated, thanks."

I blinked. "Not even rollerblading?"

She shook her head.

"Well it was an honor. And to celebrate, what store to visit, Wyatt?"

His eyes widened profusely and he grinned. "THE DISNEY STORE!"

Bella and I burst with laughter.

Soon we were surrounded by the bright, colorful characters that had been created by Walt himself.

"What was your favorite one?" Bella asked.

"Fantasia, hands down. Yours?"

"Peter Pan."

"Reasons why?"

"The lost boys. They were so cute! Plus I had a crush on Peter…" she mumbled the last part, her cheeks blazing brilliant red. "Why is Fantasia your favorite?"

"How it told so many stories with only music."

"So deep," she poked, laughing.

Wyatt was giggling, running to the large mountain of stuffed Disney characters.

"Do you want kids?" I asked, the question just slipped out.

Bella froze. "Yes. But I don't know when. I don't think I'd make a good mother, taking care of Kilo is easy most of the time. I know it's not the same, but…" She trailed off nervously.

"I think you'd be a wonderful mother. You're really good with Wyatt." I told her honestly. It was the truth.

In the past month she had helped so much with Wyatt on the weekends. Making sure he took a bath, reading to him before bed. She was a natural. I so longed for her to be the mother to my children.

We went to some other stores around the mall, The Gap, Build A Bear and F.Y.E.

Bella surprised me there. She grabbed many CD's. Bob Dylan, Van Morrison, Kings of Leon and Blue Foundation.

Finally we stopped at a food market for one of my favorite recipes. Chicken and spinach alfredo.

Once Wyatt was in bed, I poured Bella and I a glass of white wine. She had put in the Bob Dylan CD. "Blowin' in the Wind" was softly playing.

We sat between the couch and the coffee table, just enjoying the music. Her eyes were closed, head slightly bobbing.

I set down my glass and gently took her face in my hands. "I love you…" Bella searched my eyes, knowing I told the truth. "How am I this lucky? That I found you?" she asked.

"I'm the lucky one." Her expression said otherwise.

I placed feathered kisses all over her face, leaving her lips for last. The kiss was slow, sensual. Nothing rushed or needy. My hands ghosted down her throat to the hem of her shirt.

Unhurried, I pulled it over her had before taking her lips again. She copied my motions. We continued the act until we were bare…

I laid her back on the floor, cradling her head. There was no frenzied lust tonight. I kissed up and down her entire torso, lingering on her hips.

With one last tender kiss I pulled back to brace my weight, putting my hands on either side of her face. Softly I pushed into her warm flesh, letting her heat caress my sensitive skin.

I lowered my head to capture her lips, keeping my steady force gentle and slow.

She gasped when our hips brushed against each other. The measured movements were a sensory overload. I could hear her every breath, feel her every quiver. The smell of her shampoo on her hair. See every twitch in her expressions. Taste the bitter sweetness of her skin.

It was like I was only a breath away from reaching her thoughts. Skimming the edges of her mind.

I forced to keep my eyes open to watch this angel come unraveled beneath me. Her back arched ceremoniously as she reached rapture. She opened her eyes, waiting for my own physical paradise.

My body shuddered, on edge of falling into an ocean of Eden.

We stayed like that for the longest time, my arms shaking from holding me above her.

I pulled her up to sit in my lap. She wrapped her arms around me, placing whispered kisses on my shoulder.

I'd never felt this… Never felt so close to her in our intimate moments. Something had changed. My gut fluttered at my realization.

I've found her. The One. My true half…

BELLA

Wow… It was like an uninterrupted euphoria. Like I was never going to fall from the blissful high.

I was right. Edward was a god, no man could bring me this phenomenon that brought me closer to him.

What happened was so different. I felt everything. It was difficult to explain the new level of feeling I had for him…

TWO MONTHS LATER

"The last box," Edward sad with a smile. He set it down on the coffee table and came over to pull me into his side.

I was officially living with Edward Cullen.

Kilo was snoring quietly on the couch, we followed his idea, both needing rest.

But not before my stomach growled. Edward laughed and opted to fix us a chicken club sandwich. I moaned at the name.

I almost shoved the entire thing into my mouth. On my last bite I scrunched up my nose. It felt like I was swallowing acid, or bleach. My nose burned, smelling something rancid.

Edward gave me a concerned look.

I darted to the kitchen sink. After emptying my stomach, I washed out my mouth.

He was by my side, putting his hand to my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, maybe the chicken was spoiled, it tasted horrible. Maybe I should eat some crackers."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

**Okay, I hinted at something that will make you see what's happening before the whole bad chicken thing…**

**R&R please!**

**Luna**


	13. Doctor, Doctor Give Me the News

**I have bad news sweeties… My updates are going to be erratic and longer. Being an adult does that. Between going to work with my grandmother from 9 to 5 and house work, it's gonna be difficult to update frequently. But the good news is that I won't be going to college until next semester (financial reasons) so I have more time!**

**On another note! I'm not going to nursing, I told my mom it wasn't what I wanted, despite the money, and she wants me to do what makes me happy, so I'm going into reading and writing! *round of applause* lol. **

**Disclaimer: I am not that Stephenie, I'm Steph****a****nie! LOL**

BELLA

I groaned again for Edward's benefit. Stupid, protective, distressing boyfriend.

It was a Saturday night, perfectly cool, clear skied. And I was stuck in bed! Ugh!

The poisoned chicken had turned out to be fine. Nothing wrong with it. A few days after the _incident_ I had come down with a 102.3 fever. In April! Along with a nasty stomach virus. The weird thing was that I had a monstrous appetite. I ate several helpings. Adding strange toppings and condiments that weren't exactly made to accompany meals. And dessert was my favorite. I had Edward stock the freezer with all sorts of ice cream and had him buy out all the Snickers and Baby Ruth's from the tobacco store down the street.

The only upside was Wyatt, my little doctor. He would bring me water and damp wash cloths. He would crawl into our bed and open one of his picture books. His favorite was _Where the Wild Thing Are._ It was sweet. Wyatt also helped Edward cook dinner and clean up around the house, while I was stuck in bed with crosswords and romance novels.

I was being a stubborn patient. I flat out refused to go to the doctor, saying this would blow over in a few days…

It's been two weeks.

My lack of activity was showing physical evidence. I was getting pudgy. I felt bloated and soar. I longed to get up and walk around. But Edward all but tied me to bed. My only way to stretch out my legs was the ten steps into the bathroom to the toilet and shower.

But as soon as the rituals were over, I was pointed to the bed by Edward's finger. I felt like a misbehaving child.

The hospital treatment was getting to me. Sometimes I even cried, begging to go outside.

I even fought with Edward. Screamed and cried at him. Threats and names I would never repeat. After a healthy lashing at him, he started to observe me more carefully.

Back to the present.

I huffed and fell back into the pillows. Wyatt was already down for the night and Edward and I were in bed. He was reading, glasses sexily perched on his nose. I felt a stir below my stomach. But right then, I was too pissed to convince him to make love with me.

I rubbed my eyes, sleep washing over me. Why was I so tired? I took a six hour nap today.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I answered, blinking my eyes to stay awake.

"When was your last cycle?" he asked quietly.

Even though he was the man that had seen me naked, I blushed.

But I counted, I honestly couldn't remember. My eyes went wide, I was awake now…

"Have you been really nauseated off and on?"

I hesitantly answered him. "…Yes?"

"And food cravings?"

I looked at him then at the empty Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough carton on my nightstand.

"Sexual cravings?"

"Not at the moment." I replied childishly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella, you're pregnant," he said simply. A small smile twitched in his lips.

I sputtered, my eyes going wide. "What?! No, I couldn't be. We haven't… Oh…"

"Oh?" He turned to me, setting done his book and taking off his glasses.

The memory made the dim orangely lit room swirl. My stomach fluttered nervously. That one night. In the living room. I groaned.

"I'm…" I swallowed hard, "_pregnant_." My voice was barely a whisper.

"I'll make an appointment with your doctor tomorrow," he murmured, taking me into his arms. He kissed my temple every now and then and smoothed out my hair. I pulled up my tank top and stared at my pouch I had developed. It seemed odd, only about three months and it was noticeable? Most movies I'd seen about pregnancy, the women didn't show until their late fourth month, and even then it was smaller than this.

I gasped when Edward's hands rested on my belly. Caressing it.

"Are you upset?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. This is a first for me…"

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" I countered.

"Do you want it? The baby, I mean."

"Well I can't get rid of it… Well I can, but I don't think I could do that…"

"Mmm."

"Do you want it?"

"More than you could know…"

I blinked. Edward wanted more children? With me?

I covered his hands with mine. "I guess were having a baby." I giggled, feeling a different kind of fluttering in my stomach.

We both gasped, there was movement.

"Is that normal?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "You should be in your second trimester soon. Ten weeks. But you're a little big for three months… Lauren wasn't even showing with Wyatt at three months."

His cheek rested on my head as he gently massaged my stomach.

I moaned, Lauren.

"Maybe I'm just a freak, having a twenty pound baby."

He laughed. "It could be that you're so small."

"I'm not that small!" This caused more laughter.

"Alice is only a few inches shorter and she's bordering dwarfism."

I growled. "Shut it, or sleep on the couch," I grumbled, pushing him away and turning to my side and closing my eyes. Edward only chuckled and turned off the lamp. He muttered something like, "attack of the hormones", before sighing and copying my posture.

EDWARD

Bella sighed as her name was called. I squeezed her clammy hand as we walked through the door and into an alcove. The nurse took Bella's weight, which Bella groaned at the numbers. Blood pressure and gave her a container for a urine sample. I remembered all of this with Lauren. Except Lauren wasn't as moody. I chuckled as Bella came out of the bathroom, nose scrunched up and holding the cup as far away from her as she could.

She shot me a death glare and handed it to the nurse. We were showed into a small room with a padded table with stirrups and a folded hospital gown at the end. A bulky machine I recognized as a ultrasound machine.

Bella snatched the gown and grumbled as she changed. I bit my cheek to stop smiling and sat in a chair beside the table. Bella crawled up with a huff, her hormones were not being kind his morning.

_Bella woke with a start beside me and bolted for the bathroom. The jostle from the bed pulled me from sleep and I followed her groggily. She was knelt over the toilet, emptying her stomach. I sleepily held back her hair. It was so easy to fall back into this routine. When she was finished she brushed her teeth. I decided to do the same._

_I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Welcome to motherhood."_

_She grimaced, then shooed me out so she could use the bathroom. I went to the dresser and pulled on a grey shirt. Wyatt was already in the living room watching cartoons. I couldn't wait to tell him that he was going to be a big brother._

_I started breakfast, eggs and toast. No more bacon for Bella. Instead I pulled out some smoked ham leftovers and warmed it up in the oven. I set down three plates and filled them. Two glasses of orange juice and me a mug of strong coffee._

"_No coffee?! Why can't I have coffee?" Bella wined. I smiled and glanced at Wyatt. He was stuffing his mouth and watching Bella with raised eyebrows. Bella scowled and chugged her juice._

_I called her OB/GYN and asked Lauren to take Wyatt. She winked at me, knowingly, and took Wyatt. Bella's mood went from bad to worse, way worse. She complained in colorful language that none of her jeans fit her. She ended up in a pair of my old football pants and a tank top. _

_I was smug about the top showing that she was indeed pregnant. Bella groaned. We left around noon, taking a cab to the hospital. The whole way she nitpicked about what she couldn't eat anymore. And almost cried when I told her absolutely no more alcohol. _

The door opened and a smiling woman in a white doctors coat came in with a clipboard of the papers I filled out. Bella was too busy slurping down a banana smoothie I ran to get from the cafeteria.

She was beautiful for her age. Honey brown curls and a warm expression.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Congratulations."

I took Bella's hand and we smiled politely.

"You're Ten and a half weeks along. Blood pressure is good. But the weight is a little high for third month. Now it's not unusual, but we'll have to watch your diet," she prattled, looking over the information.

She asked Bella the routine questions, gave her some pregnancy facts, then came the exciting part. The ultrasound.

Bella let out a breath and laid back. Dr. Cullen lifted her gown and spread the clear blue gel over Bella's stomach. She looked at the monitor, waiting for a clear picture.

I squinted at the screen. It looked odd. Nothing like Wyatt's.

"Oh, my." Dr. Cullen replied calmly.

"What, what is it?" Bella asked, nervousness in her voice. She squeezed my hand tightly.

"Well, you see this?" She pointed to a small blob that was clearly a baby. "Then this?" She pointed to a similar one. "Then this one?" Another. Only noticeably smaller.

"It seems that you're carrying triplets, Miss Swan."

I stared at the three apparent fetuses. Three. Triplets. I would have for kids?

"T-t-t-trip-l-lets-s-s?" Bella stuttered.

"Yes, and from what I see here, they are completely healthy, their organs are developing nicely. Hearts are almost fully developed and the limbs are visible. But the one that's the smaller of the two is in concern. But with multiples it's normal to have an underweight child," she explained.

She told us she would print out several copies, fill out some prescriptions for Bella and gave us her husband's name and number. He was a great doctor who would be best to deliver our… _babies_. It was still hard to believe. The ride back home was strange. Bella was so quiet. I was worried she was second-thinking about wanting to be a mother now.

I cooked some fish and asparagus for dinner and gave her a thorough foot rub, before going to bed. I smiled at the thought of telling the guys tomorrow night…

**What a chapter! Lol! Poor Bella. Triplets!**

**I researched triplet pregnancy for like two hours and was very fascinated. At only ten weeks the babies are noticeably human lol**

**R&R sweeties!**

**LUNA **


	14. Phone Calls and Healthy Activities

**Okay, for taking so long, I decided to update really soon, because I don't know when I'll be able to the next time! Yay! Lol.**

**So here you go!**

**(Oh, and I don't own the characters except Wyatt and the triplets!)**

BELLA

Three. Triplets. I was carrying three of Edward's children…

IN YOUR FACE, LAUREN!

And oh shit… I'm going to bring three babies into this world. No pressure.

It was Monday night and we called everyone in early for a meeting. The girls sounded worried over the phone. I _was _gone from work for two weeks.

The four of them each stared at us, waiting anxiously.

I took in a deep breath. "We have-"

Alice gasped. Her eyes were wide and she was convulsing. "Oh sweet Jesus! Bella's gonna have a baby!" she squealed, clapping her hands and dancing in her seat.

I rubbed my face and groaned.

"Babies…" Edward corrected. "Bella's having babies."

"Twins?!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully. _Can I slap her? Please?_

Edward held up three fingers and Alice went berserk. Everyone else was slack-jawed and frozen. Emmett was the first to thaw.

"Nice," he went to bump fists with Edward, who just rolled his eyes.

"She's ten weeks with three healthy babies."

Alice rocketed to my side and pulled up my blouse. She awed an began petting it.

"You're so big," she cooed.

"Oh, no," Edward breathed.

"Thanks, Alice." I gritted my teeth, seething at the comment.

The pixie backed away, hands up in surrender.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, these three are sending me straight into bitch-fits!" I cried, instantly welling up in tears.

Edward pulled me into his side and gave me a reassuring kiss. I immediately calmed down, then started feeling a stirring in my lower stomach.

Edward and I haven't even thought of our sex life. Between me being "sick" , Wyatt and finding out the news, we hadn't so much as made out. But now, I was constantly wanting nookie. I was sure Edward was desperate.

Rosalie smiled and kissed my cheek. Japer tapped me on the nose and shook hands with Edward.

It went better than I planned. We worked out that I would just stay home and Edward would work. I would still be paid and Alice gave Edward a raise. The girls said they'd take me shopping the next morning for maternity clothes. I groaned, knowing I'd never be able to turn them down.

Now… I just had to tell my parents.

Edward was off the hook on that one. His mother and father had died in his freshmen year of college. They were in a car accident in Paris on their twenty-fifth anniversary.

"You haven't even told him about me?!"

"It's not easy to tell your overbearing father that you're in love with a bartender you work with!"

We were laying in the living room, my back resting against his chest. The phone was balanced on the dome that they called a stomach. Another argument…

"Bella, you just tell him you started dating a co-worker, then, you decided to move in with him… Then…"

He trailed off, obviously nervous about letting my police chief father know he's going to be a grandpa.

"Exactly, he'll kill you. He'll kill me!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Bella."

I huffed. "Fine, if you don't think its such a big deal, you tell him!" I shoved the phone in his hands and hoisted myself off the couch. Ben and Jerry were calling my name.

I came back, already devouring the yummy banana split and fudge ice cream, and froze.

Edward was on the phone…. Talking.

"Chief Swan? Yes, this is Edward Masen, I'd like to introduce myself to you properly. I'm her boyfriend. I'd like to apologize sincerely for not informing you sooner."

Silence.

"Yes sir, I understand, she moved in recently. I have been taking good care of her, sir."

Silence.

"And, we have some exciting news… Bella is ten weeks pregnant."

I was glad he left out how many there were.

Edward held out the phone to me, an uneasy look on his face.

"Hey Dad…" I said with a shaky voice.

"_What does he mean pregnant?"_

Gulp.

"Um, I am expecting…"

"_And did __you_ _plan on telling me this?_"

"Of course… I was just waiting for the right time…"

"_Well, I'm not too excited Bella, you know better than this. Are you going to the doctor? Taking vitamins?"_

I let out a whoosh of air. "Yes, Dad. Edward has been making sure of that."

"_You're making me a grandpa so soon?"_

"It wasn't planned Dad, I can tell you that."

He actually laughed! _"Well, I guess we get to find out if it's a boy or girl in a few weeks huh?"_

I paused, taking a breath. "They…"

"_What?_"

"They… Dad, I'm having three. Triplets…"

Silence.

"Dad?"

He coughed obnoxiously. _"Trip-p-let-s-s?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Wow…"_

"Yeah… Well, listen, it's getting late. Can we talk in the morning?"

"_Sure thing, Bells. But you do need to call your mother…"_

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Love you Dad."

"_You too kiddo."_

I hung up and melted into Edward's front on the couch.

"One down," he replied. I scoffed.

"What did he say?" I asked.

He chuckled. "What I thought he'd say. Asking if I was taking care of you, the usual."

I rubbed my eyes and then punched in Renee's number.

It went the same as Charlie's phone call. Suspicion, surprise, disappointment, then excitement.

Renee was easy, she squealed after hearing my now least favorite word now, triplets.

I tilted my head back, wanting Edward's lips.

He quickly came to my rescue and pulled me up to press a heated kiss to my lips.

We both moaned and his hands moved to my thighs, kneading the skin there. I turned in his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, running my fingers through his hair. He made quick work of my ratty t-shirt and pulled off his own. My hands explored his back, feeling the muscles contract with every movement.

I, not so gracefully, tangled myself out of my sweat and panties. Ignoring that I probably looked horrific and fat.

But Edward didn't seem to care. He followed my actions and brought me into his lap.

I stopped moving.

"What is it?" he asked, an expression of worry on his features.

"Is this safe?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Sweetheart, it's actually healthy."

That was all I needed. I let him slowly slide into me, purring the whole way. He let out a moan into my collarbone, keeping still for a moment. Then he started a steady pace, his hands rolling my hips into his. I let my head fall back, feeling that coil beginning to tighten. Edward cradled my back and trailed wet kisses up and down my torso.

It seemed that the "new additions" had not interfered with our love making. Except our stomachs would brush against each other with every thrust.

I started whimpering, feeling the end coming. My fingertips and toes began curling and tingling. Edward quickened his ministrations, grunting and squeezing his eyes shut.

I shuddered as the coil burst, racing to my arms and legs, bouncing back to my core.

Edward gave a final moan before going still and spilling inside me.

We collapsed against each other, heaving and tired.

**Oh sweet Jesus! Having sex after talking to the rentals is naughty! Lol**

**R and R my pretties!**

**LUNA**


End file.
